Gloria matutina
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Era temprano, y estaba nublado, estaba cansado y el café que bebía podía ser fangoso también. Pero nunca le diría que se despertaba justo antes que ella para compartir un momento juntos en la paz del nuevo día, bebiendo café de tazas blancas manchadas de huellas. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR DOLLYPOP12]


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 _Morning Glory_ es propiedad de **DollyPop12.**

* * *

 _ **Morning Glory**_

El café sabía a mierda. No. En verdad. Era absolutamente desagradable, pero ellos eran de las pocas personas que tenían el privilegio de la cafeína, así que a Leví no se le permitía quejarse. Petra estaba tarareando en el abollado mostrador mientras mezclaba lentamente más del polvo con el agua caliente de la tetera, con un simple trapo contra su palma para prevenir cualquier quemadura. Cinco tazas vacías, tiznadas de huellas digitales, estaban en un semicírculo cerca de ella, y había una similar entre sus manos, calentándolas.

Era el día para examinar la investigación de Hanji más que un día fuera en el campo. Erwin estaba fuera en una reunión, y regresaría en 3 o más días, así que por los momentos, no había mucho qué hacer más que leer las pilas y pilas de papel que Hanji metódicamente escribió. La mayoría del tiempo se lo dejó a Eld, quien parecía tener una infinita cantidad de paciencia cuando correspondía leer la información.

¿Pero él? Él más bien bebería el sedimento fangoso en su taza y se relajaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Había recibido noticias sobre problemas con los titanes, más de los usuales, en la Muralla Rose. Tenía el presentimiento de que en el instante que Erwin regresara, habría algo nuevo en qué ocupar su tiempo. Pero, en ese momento, sólo había pasado una hora desde el descanso, y Petra estaba llenando las tazas animadamente y su tarareo llenó la habitación. Era casi como un ritual, realmente. Cada vez que tenían un día como éste, Petra se despertaba antes que todos los demás, y entonces, él entraba a la cocina para encontrar una taza caliente de café en su lugar junto a cualquier correo o trabajo que se suponía que tuviera.

Levantó sus ojos desde la veta de la madera hasta Petra. Vestía una simple túnica blanca, y parecía que la tela que usaba para sujetar el pecho se había aflojado, dándole una figura más femenina. Había llenado todas las tazas excepto una, y tomó el cuidado de llenarla antes de tomarla, y se giró, encontrándose con sus ojos.

Únicamente sonrió, acostumbrada a sus obsesivas observaciones y se encaminó para sentarse frente a él en la mesa.

—¿No tiene papeleo hoy, capitán? —preguntó, su voz suave y candenciosa.

Asintió. —Parece que Hanji finalmente colapsó tras tantas noches de sesiones de investigación.

Petra soltó una risita. —A veces ella es como una máquina —dijo, tomando un pequeño sorbo de la bebida caliente y haciendo una mueca cuando su lengua probó el amargo sabor. Suspiró—. Es una lástima que no haya casi azúcar.

Asintió otra vez, haciendo una mueca tras su taza, pero tomando otro sorbo. Petra hizo lo mismo hasta comprender que la taza de él estaba vacía. Deslizó la suya de forma instintiva, y esperó que él aceptara la taza casi llena. Bajó la mirada a la segunda taza ausentemente, y luego la regresó a ella con ligera diversión

Se sonrojó ligeramente, y evadió la mirada de él. —Hoy… no tengo ganas de tomar café —dijo con simpleza.

Levantó una ceja, pero rodeó con sus manos lo ofrecido de todas maneras. —Gracias.

Sabía que Petra amaba el café, a pesar de lo amargo que era. Sólo se les permitía una taza al día debido al racionamiento, lo que le había pasado factura a un montón de gente, como Hange, que lo necesitaba para conducir bien sus investigaciones por la noche. Su desinterés podría matarla un día y no era de asombrarse que casi todos los encuentros que tuvo con titanes fueron sobrevividos debido a su eficacia con los otros.

Decidió no enfocarse en eso y simplemente seguir bebiendo su taza, esperando a que los demás llegaran a la mesa, con sus ojos llorosos y esperando las tazas que Petra siempre preparaba sin falla. Ellos siempre eran los dos primeros en la mesa, tal vez por una hora antes de que los demás se despertaran.

—¿Petra? —preguntó.

—¿Sí, Capitán? —replicó, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué siempre te levantas tan temprano?

Ante su pregunta, bajó la mirada y empezó a inspeccionar la madera de la mesa, sus ojos caídos ligeramente mientras sus pupilas de alguna forma se inexpresivas, su voz perdiendo intensidad. La observó clavarse las uñas en la palma mientras cruzaba sus brazos holgadamente. —Me gusta ver las mañanas, Leví. Me sosiega —dijo, si alzar la vista por temor a su reacción. Siempre trató de ser fuerte para su capitán, pero en el mundo en el que vivía, era imposible permanecer así siempre.

Él no dijo nada, pese al infrecuente uso de su nombre. Revolvió el café alrededor su boca antes de tragarlo, permitiendo que una pausa de sobriedad se estableciera entre ellos. Entendió. Las mañanas eran algo sobre nuevas esperanzas para ella, por lo que permitió abrirse al mundo, dejando entrar toda la bondad que había, y sin embargo, también la crueldad. Mantuvo sus ojos caídos por otro momento antes de devolver la vista a su taza, todavía medio llena y cuidadosamente posicionada a la altura de ella, cerca de sus flojamente brazos cruzados, dejando los suyos rozar los de ella mientras le alcanzaba la taza en confirmación. Ella alzó la mirada, sus mejillas coloreándose de un débil rosado-pétalo, y duda en sus ojos, inspeccionando el rostro del estoico hombre en busca de cualquier indicio que él escogiera revelar.

—Ya no estoy de humor para el café —dijo con simpleza, permitiéndole al fantasma de una sonrisa empujarse en las comisuras de sus labios. Ella le sonrió cálida y cariñosamente, la melancolía de la anterior conversación desvaneciéndose en humo mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca para tomar un sorbo bien apreciado. Tal pequeña cosa era tan infrecuente y tan preciosa para ella. Ver aunque sea una voluta de felicidad en su rostro le hacía querer rebotar de la silla y abrazarlo. Tímidamente, cortó la firme mirada que mantenía con él para mirar abajo, luego levantar la vista tras sus pestañas. Él parecía entretenido, volviendo sus mejillas ligeramente más cálidas, y se apartó de su (¿se atrevía a decirlo?) afectiva expresión para mirar hacia la ventanita con el naciente sol. Él retuvo una risita ante su transparencia y permitió que el apreciad silencio se estableciera entre ellos como un manto cálido. Se tomó un momento para estudiar el brillo del sol que se arrojaba sobre ella antes de observar al mundo también.

Días como estos siempre fueron sus favoritos. Pero momentos como estos, con ella, en el silencio de un nuevo día, nunca podrían ser superados.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 22 de octubre de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
